Monster
by kiatzuki
Summary: This will take us back when Discord and Princess Celestia were once younger, and hearts and hooves day came. Discord finally takes enough courage to go up to the one he loves, Celestia, and tell her his true feelings. Based on a comic!


**_Hey people! This is my first submittion to , and also my first DiscordXCelestia fanfic! I'd love some reviews! Yours, Mina._  
**

* * *

Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday. The day that turned me into who I am today. It was when we were all younger, not young as fillies, of course!

But when we were all old enough to love.

Hearts and hooves day; the day where everypony is getting ready to stand up and confess their love for each other, then live happily ever after. I could see colts and mares together everywhere, showing their love to absolutely everypony around… It would usually disgust me, but this day made it different. It was the day when I was going to confess my own love to the only creature in the world that had made me feel like that. Every time I saw her I felt like I was going to melt... I had to stop staring or else she would probably find out about me and call me a stalker of some sort.

So I waited for this one special day to arrive so I could confess and tell her what I felt for her. I bought a huge bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box with different types of chocolate in it from Canterlot's finest sweets store. On my way I also cared to bring two heart balloons, one pink and one red. I have to admit that having all those eyes upon me where I was walking with that smile on my face made me quite nervous, more nervous than I had been in the first place. It's not every day you see a creature like myself walk around with such things in my hands and an idiotic smile on my not so attractive face…

Anyways, I was heading towards the castle with pride all up in my body, ready to confess my feelings for the creature I loved, oh so much. I took it rather serious, and I believed she would take the gifts I brought. Ponies were laughing at me behind my back, I could hear it... I just noted down that I would bring some chaos straight to their homes after this special day.

Soon enough I arrived at the castle. The guards did not let me in, of course, because it was forbidden to let in creatures like me inside of it, so I just had to 'sneak' inside. It was nothing but a snap with my fingers and I was there. I did not sneak around after that, I just walked casually past all other guards who assumed I had gotten permission to stroll around. However, they did throw me suspicious glances every now and then, but that did not destroy my happy mood at all.

Soon enough I arrived to the huge doors to the room I was looking for. It was highly amusing that such big doors were there only for a normal bedroom.  
With three soft knocks on the door, I stepped back and waited... Waited for her to open... I was wondering how she would react. My God, what if she reacted like she had seen some crazy murderer stand there in front of her with a sword ready to stab her? That would be quite… Bad...

Then the white doors opened. I straightened up as much as I could with my snake-ish body and held tightly onto what I had in my hands. Then she stood there, gazing at me with those beautiful eyes… Her expression soon turned into a confused and puzzled look and she took a small step backwards like she had seen something... Oh, wait. She saw me.

"_Princess Celestia_," I said carefully and tried to give a charming smile, which obviously failed miserably. Celestia stared at me and hesitated a little before she answered.

"Who are you?" was all she could say. Oh, her voice… I remember how incredible many butterflies fluttered around in my stomach when I heard that voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Princess... My name is Discord, and I might not be the most handsome guy in Equestria... I am no pony, no unicorn, 'nor am I a pegasi... I am me," I started off. So far she was paying attention to what I was saying with the same puzzled look on her face. But then, when I took a break, she seemed to have some kind of realization and she stood forward.

"Discord! You're that trouble-maker, aren't you? The one who's been doing all kinds of stuffs around here in our beloved Canterlot? You are the one who's brought chaos to Equestria! The one people call a monster..."

M-Monster? I had never heard such things about me! True, I did create chaos and I did trick people every now and then, but monster? You can't be serious!

"Monster…? Oh, no, no, no, Princess Celestia… I may look like one but... "

I soon came to realize in that one moment that the Princess was right in her words. I was a monster… but I could change for her, right?

"Anyways, please do come to the point," the pegasus unicorn said with a boring tone in her voice. I managed to gather myself together and continue where I stopped.

"Well... You know. It is hearts and hooves day today, and I was… Well. Princess Celestia, I have… Fallen for you… And will you do me… the honour… and be my… special somepony?"

There. I had said it. I stood there now, reaching out what I had brought for her with another miserable attempt of a charming smile. Her eyes widened in shock and she just stood there, staring at the flowers and the heart-shaped box. We just stood there for a couple of seconds without saying anything. Her with that shocked face, me with that silly smile.

Then… it happened. The one thing I had feared, but I found impossible because Celestia was such a nice person. She practically slapped the box out of my hands and also the bouquet. Then she stomped on the flowers! I could just stand there with widened eyes and stare while my heart was breaking by every single second that went. She groaned and stared up at me.

"How can I ever love a monster like you!" she said. The she called for the guards, slammed the door in my face and left me standing there... I reached down and picked up what was left of the flowers before I was thrown out of the castle... As soon as I could, I went to a silent and more peaceful place; the meadow outside of Canterlot. I sat down, staring at the flowers in front of me. They were completely destroyed... Not a single one of them had survived the Princess' hooves.

I was still shocked over the fact that she had been so rude. Out of all creatures in Equestria, SHE was rude to someone... Even though I am the one I am, that day was the worst day of my life. My heart had been torn to pieces in my chest…  
To be honest, the worst thing about that day was that I was not able to let myself cry. There were no tears, even though I wanted them to fall... I could just sit there and stare at the dead flowers… There was no way I could love someone like I had done that time.

I had never seen someone as beautiful as her, and I do have an appreciation for beauty. I was in love with her. I loved her with every single part of my unusual body... But I was naive. How could she ever love someone like me? Me? The monster everyone feared and the monster everyone wanted to disappear?

I thought she'd be different... I thought she'd understand... I believed that maybe she would see the real me. But when she did look at me, all she could see was a monster…

… So I became one.


End file.
